Misguided Ghosts
by Fanatic4Fiction
Summary: Rashel and Quinn share some alone time. Oneshot. Rated T because it can be.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World.**

Inspired by Paramore's song :) Please enjoy and remember to review!

* * *

><p>If anyone had asked Rashel whether or not she'd believed in love a year ago, she would've snorted and rolled her eyes. She would've called whoever did believe a fool for having faith in something so useless- so stupid.<p>

But now? After everything that's happened? Well, hell. She was probably one of the most firm believers that the feeling, not the idea, of love was what kept her breathing. Sure, she didn't all of a sudden drop every aspect that was her to make googly eyes at Quinn, but she shared something more special with him. It was understanding.

They were one in the same. Their minds thought alike and they weren't fragile. Before the soulmate principle there had been a hard outer shell to them. Then they met out of sheer fate and everything changed. It didn't take minutes, it took only seconds.

They'd been lost before that, though. Rashel's true feelings were so drowned in the past when Hunter Redfern had murdered her mother and turned Timmy into a vampire. Quinn was lost because his own father didn't accept who'd he had become and he had been forced to live in the dark for centuries.

Then they'd touched and in themselves found refuge from the mad world. Everything in those moments had been brilliant, comforting, secure. And no matter how much they'd tried to deny it, the connection of the soulmate principle only brought them so much closer. If it hadn't been for the silver cord then they'd probably would've killed each other a long time ago.

So as she lied in the bed, aware of all of her surroundings, Rashel felt whole. In her physical state, she could feel the softness of the sheets, the firmness of the mattress and the light air of home. Not the Daybreak mansion. No. Home was with the vampire sleeping next to her. The one whose body heat radiated onto her own skin. Her green eyes glanced at his dark hair being outlined by the light of the moon. His chest moved up and down so calmly. Hand reaching out, she traced his cheekbone softly. He stirred a bit, eyelids opening to reveal dark orbs.

"Hey." he whispered hoarsely.

She smiled softly. "Hey."

"Trouble sleeping?" he asked.

Rashel closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. "I'm just thinking again."

This time his hand reached to lightly trace Rashel's cheek. "About?"

She sighed. "About how everything's changed so much. A year ago I never would have thought I'd be lying here, with you, battling to save the world from an apocalypse. Hell, I never thought I'd be in love."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't know that I'd be doing the same. But," he wrapped his arm around her, bringing their bodies closer together. "This is real, so I'm going to make the best out of it. I love you, you know that, right?"

She nodded. "Yes. I do."

He kissed her hair tenderly. "Then stop thinking and for just tonight, forget the rest of the world. Be _here_ with_ me_."

Rashel pushed herself away slightly enough to look at his face. She could tell that he never lied to her and that only made the warmth from her heart spread throughout her whole body. It felt like she was falling into a dark hole- but it wasn't unpleasant. "I love you."

He leaned in close enough that their breaths mingled. "I know." then he kissed her. And for that moment, neither of them could resist the desire to be together.

Rashel's heart rate picked up as she pressed herself firmly against the contour of his own body. Deepening the kiss, she straddled him so she lied on his chest now.

Quinn pulled away, smiling. "Do you always have to be in charge?"

Her eyebrow shot up slowly. "Why? Do you want to this time?" she heard a faint growl and before she knew it, Quinn had already flipped them so she was beneath him. "I'll take that as a yes."

He kissed her mouth harder this time, his hands roaming her entire body. It was like a magnetic charge had filled their bodies. Opposite ends attracting and adding energy every chance it got. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"I think I have a clue."

_I don't think you do. _he told her telepathically._ I know you're not ready... But to be honest, it's killing me. You're just so beautiful, so perfect. _He projected an image of how he saw her. Of how she looked to him everyday in his eyes. The image was of a girl with dark hair and breathtaking emerald eyes. Her skin was flawless and seemed to glow with a certain fierceness. To him, she represented everything that was strong and honorable. It brought tears to her eyes.

_John... _she thought back._ I am ready. _

She could feel the surprise he felt himself. _You are?_

_I've been ready for a while now... It's just there's never been a time to get to it, you know? With training and missions... There hasn't been much time for us to get to it officially._

He smiled mischievously. _Well... Do you? _there was a moment of silence._ Sorry, I'm sounding like an inconsiderable jerk. I was just-_

_I know what you were trying to say. And well... I'm not sure. I've never exactly _done _anything like this before. Is it always this awkward?_

_...I- I'd have to think about that one. Then again, I've never loved anyone besides you so..._

Rashel looked at him, certain. "Yes, I want you." she spoke out loud but also telepathically. She could sense his heightened emotion soar, and it made her heart flutter. She felt his breath hitch once before his mouth found hers and she lost herself in the kiss. His hands soothed wherever they touched and it made her tremble from the excitement.

He pulled away to look into her eyes with all honesty. I love you. and then he resumed to love every last bit of her and Rashel was enveloped in the bliss. Rashel could be lost and Quinn could be too. But then again, with something as precious as this, they could maybe somehow be lost together.

* * *

><p>Send me your feedback! :D<p>

-Fanatic4Fiction


End file.
